What I Never Knew You Felt
by Stella Bella 123
Summary: When Beast Boy lands himself in a coma, it may just give him the opportunity he needs to realize what his friends truly think of him, one girl in particular... Happy Birthday to MadMaxLaxBro!


**Hello, all, and Happy Birthday to MadMaxLaxBro! Thank you for all of your reviews, follows, and favorites, Max! I hope you are having a great time on your special day! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I wish someone had given me that for my birthday, but they did not.**

"I'm so sorry."

Beast Boy opened his eyes with a start. He was lying on a bed, a medical cot to be exact, in the med lab within the T-tower. He recognized all that.

"What happened? " he asked sitting up and stretching. He felt fine.

"I should have been there, I know, I just… I didn't realize how many of them there were following you, but still… I'm just sorry."

"Dude, I'm fine. What are you talking about?" He got up off of the cot and stood next to his leader. It wasn't until he glanced at the cot he had just come from that he got a flash of a group of robbers. It was supposed to have been a routine stopping of a robbery. The guy didn't even have powers, just some weapons that Raven was going to take from him as soon as the Titans got there. There was a roof. Beast Boy was alone, but there were plenty of guys fighting him. It turned out to be a group robbery, a very large group. There were more coming. He was fighting off all of them. Then the heard the explosion, and saw the ground coming closer, and closer, and closer…

_Am I dead?_ He stared at his own motionless body with a bloody bandage wrapped thickly around his head several times, but was corrected when the continuous beep of a heart monitor changed his thinking. _No, not dead, I'm in a coma. Or at least my body is, I… I don't know what I am. _

He went to the cot next to his and sat down. _Might as well watch and see if anybody even cares I could die._

"I'll come back later, Beast Boy, the others want to talk to you also." Robin grabbed his hand. "Don't give up on us, please." His parting sentence was almost a whisper, but Beast Boy heard it.

_Funny, of everyone I thought he would care the least. Well, him or Raven. I guess Raven wins._

* * *

"Hello, dear friend. It is Starfire. Cyborg informed us that many people on earth say that humans can hear even when they are not awake. I wish for that to be true. Please help Cyborg monitor you if you have the ability, he seems to be having the trouble. We are all very sad; we want for you to be awake. Cyborg has eaten nothing but your tofu since you have been injured. I would give you the hug, but Robin instructed me to not as he says I may hurt you."

Starfire's eyes were red and puffy. She had obviously been crying, and judging by the shakiness of her voice Beast Boy was afraid she would start bawling at any moment. She placed her hand delicately on his arm, not even clasping it with her fingers. It was funny watching her try not to be too rough.

"I care for you very much, Beast Boy. You are a wonderful friend. If, when, um… yes, when you awaken I wish to partake in the movie marathon and you will pick all of the movies. I also—I, I…" she broke down crying, quite loudly. Robin burst in and spoke to her softly in her ear. Beast Boy couldn't hear what he was saying. They stood up and Robin led Starfire away from his cot.

"I will speak to you later. I am having trouble finding the words with which to express myself," she stated before leaving the room entirely.

* * *

"Hey, little buddy."

Cyborg was the next to visit him, although a few minutes passed before he came in.

"Honestly, if something like this was going to happen to one of us I thought it would be me. You know what you're doing; you're a good hero. I wish it was me. Anyway, I told all the others that you would be able to hear us. I'm not so sure of that myself, but I really do hope it's true. I miss you buddy. You've only been out for what, barely even two days, and I don't even know what to do with my life without you to hang out with."

_It's been two days?_

"I just, well look, I have a lot to say to you but I don't want to take so much time that Raven doesn't get a chance to talk soon."

_Why would she want a chance? She probably is happy that I got hurt._

"Gosh, you should of seen her, BB. The second she heard you hit the pavement all of the robbers went away. I don't know where they went. None of us do. Robin asked her but she just said 'they went to where they belong' and did that four-red-eyed hiss thing, which was almost scarier knowing that she did it by choice now that 'er dad is gone, but like I was saying she did that and none of us have been brave enough to ask her again." He paused. "How did I get on that topic? Oh, yeah, she made all the robbers disappear in this flash of black magic and practically, no, actually quite literally threw herself on top of you and started trying to heal you. We might not have even been able to get to you had she not exhausted herself and passed out. Look, buddy, ever since you told me you liked her I've been watching and I think she likes you back, in her own Raven-ish way. I think that may give you some inspiration to get up. Well, I guess for me I just need to say that you're the best brother I've ever had. And just to clarify, as gross as that tofu stuff is, I actually admire you for eating it. And the only reason you never beat me at videogames is because I scan all of the cheat codes into my system so I can use them more easily. And if, no, when you wake up I want to have that rematch. And Star keeps talking about a movie night. And I think we could talk Robin into letting you out of training for quite a while. So wake up, grass stain. I need my brother back."

He stood and turned to leave, but checked the bandage on Beast Boy's head first, stopping for a few seconds to just look at him before patting his shoulder lightly and leaving.

_Thanks, tin man. _Beast Boy smiled as Cyborg left the room, his cold, yet warming touch still lingering on the shoulder he didn't control at the moment.

* * *

Raven's face was, as always, emotionless as she entered the medical bay, but at the same time something was different about her. Instead of her usual practiced stoic appearance, she seemed to be forcing her face into what she believed was a stoic expression. She walked to the cot as, unbeknownst to her, Beast Boy watched from one cot over.

"Hi." She took his hand in hers and seemed to take in the feeling of it. Her voice was raspy as usual. "I miss you." She stared intently at their intertwined hands. "I'm sorry. I really did try to heal you." Her eyes seemed to flood with tears. "Cyborg said that I passed out. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for anything bad I've ever said to you. I'm sorry for every time I've ever let you down. Or not eaten your tofu. Or said I'd rather meditate than spend time with you. Or, or, I'm just so sorry for everything."

Raven. The forever stoic, emotionless, I-want-everyone-to-think-I-don't-care-about-anyone-or-anything Raven, was crying.

"Please don't leave me. You're the only person I could ever count on to be nice, and you even stayed true to that when I attacked you, verbally or physically. Or both. I didn't mean any of it. I made fun of your name even though I actually think it's really nice. And even after that you were still kind. You are my best friend. Thank you for being my best friend. At times my only friend." She got onto her knees on the chair to rest her head on Beast Boy's chest. She started stroking his face with her hand, making the awake Beast Boy purr silently from the cot over. "Look, I'm not going to steal your first kiss because you will probably never like me in the way I like you, so, um, I'll just do this." She propped herself up on the cot and kissed Beast Boy's cheek slowly before leaning back up to stroke his face again. "Come on, Garfield, wake up."

Suddenly Beast Boy felt dizzy and the room started to spin.

"Raven!" He knew she couldn't hear him but he yelled anyway. The room went black and he could no longer feel anything, except a small pain in his head. Then the pain got worse, and worse, and worse…

* * *

"Mmmm…"

"Beast Boy?"

Light started to attack his eyes.

"Cyborg, get in here!"

_Was that Raven? Since when does she even have the ability to yell? _

"What's going on?"

_Cold hands._

"I don't know. He made a noise."

"Are you sure he actually made a noise? It is possible that—"

"He made a noise. I'm not crazy, Robin."

"Friends!"

Starfire's yell alerted them all to the blinking eyes on the table.

"Hey, guys…" Beast Boy was groggy, barely clutching to the things he had just heard his friends say.

"You're awake."

"Apparently." Now he sounded like Raven.

"How do you feel?"

"My head hurts."

"I can increase the pain medication after a few more minutes of you being awake."

"Good."

"It is wonderful to see you awake, friend! We must begin to plan the night of movies and more time for the bonding and—"

"Why don't we give him a few minutes to get used to being awake before we give him a full schedule, Starfire."

"Oh, my apologies."

"It's good to have you back, buddy."

A smile crossed over Beast Boy's face.

"What are you so happy about?" Robin smiled back at his teammate.

"I just never thought you guys would care this much about me getting hurt."

"You are our friend. Of course we care for you."

"I know that now. Hey, how come if I just woke up I feel like I want to go to bed?"

"I started your pain medicine a minute ago. It kicks in fast and makes you sleepy. You can rest now. Your injuries have been healing the past few days, so it's safe for you to sleep."

"Okay."

"Why don't we give you some time to rest?" Robin opened the door.

"Sleep well, Beast Boy."

"See you later, little dude."

"It really is good to see you awake." Robin smiled at Beast Boy as he followed Cyborg and Starfire into the monitoring room.

* * *

"Um…"

Beast Boy's eyes popped back open when he realized Raven had not left the room yet.

"Oh, hey."

"Hi."

A few seconds passed.

"Do you, by any chance, remember anything that anyone said to you while you were unconscious?"

"Why? Did you say something weird?"

"Um… no. Nothing, just wondering. Well—"

"Why do you think I could never feel the same way?"

If there was ever a moment in Raven's life during which she did not successfully hide the emotion she was feeling, it was then and she felt shock.

"Um…"

"Raven?"

"Yea?"

"Would you mind fixing the pillow behind me?"

"No, um, not at all. Of course, I will."

When she leaned in to grab his pillow, Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled their faces close together.

"Hi."

"Um…"

"If I kiss you right now, you're not going to make my head blow up are you?"

"Um… no."

And so he did.

"Do you still need me to fix your pillow?"

"I think we both know I never needed you to fix the pillow."

"Okay."

"Well, that took all the energy out of me. Goodnight."

"Oh, okay. Sleep well."

Beast Boy closed his eyes and felt Raven's hands on his face again.

_I could get used to this._

He smiled.

"I think you're going to be a great girlfriend." He took her hand as he began to drift off, and fell asleep with the comforting thought that whatever large object he heard that Raven just made blow up at least was not his head.

**Happy Birthday again, MadMaxLaxBro! Tell me what you thought!**


End file.
